Red, White and Black
by XxAngelsRevengexX
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Seirin's bond. After all Seirin is a family and a family like them, have their share of crazy adventures. Chapter 4: Those Times. Five times, Kuroko was glad to be a part of Seirin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. As usual I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**Is anyone else ticked off that season 2 ended?! *sigh***

**On to the story REVIEW PLEASE**

Kagami groaned. They had just finished a hellish training menu and were heading to a restaurant.

The entire team had been wiped out and only a few could go eat. Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Mitobe and of course the coach were the only ones that could go.

"So where should we go?" The coach asked smiling.

"I don't care let's just have some fun!" Kiyoshi said somehow still smiling.

"Not the time baka!" Hyuga said whacking Kiyoshi behind his head.

"This is not the time for the time!"

"Shut up Izuki!"

Kuroko faintly smiled this stated becoming a normal occurrence for him.

"Kuroko bastard what are you laughing at?" Kagami growled.

"You must be mistaken Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, "I'm not smiling."

"Ya Bakagami Kuroko doesn't smile!"

"But…but…urgh! I give up!"

"Ano, let's go in here." Kuroko said pointing to xxxxx's xxxxx.

The seven walked in and a waiter ushered them to a larger table with a bunch of other people sitting there.

They sat down and looked at the menu, while Kagami ordered half of the items on the menu.

"I'll take a pork sheesh kebab, crayfish fillet, octopus strew, and a burger of every kind."

"Oi Bakagami what are you doing?!" Hyuga asked.

"Ma, ma Hyuga let the kid eat what he wants." Kiyoshi said smiling.

"I am not a kid!" Kagami retorted. "We all know that's Kuroko!"

"That was immature Kagami-kun."

"Tsk Kagami that was-"

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL ANOTHER STUPID PUN IZUKI!"

Meanwhile the other people sitting at the table were looking at the group with strange looks.

"Looks like Seirin is not sane as we thought." A guy with glasses and a worn out Touou jersey said.

"That's what I was telling you all along." A dark skinned male said.

"Sumimasen that they're not sane! Sumimasen!"

"They're not the only weirdo's." Said a dark haired male wearing a Kaijou number 4 jersey said.

"Sempai! Don't be so mean!"

"Shut up Baka!"

"I need a pineapple…"

"I should have listened to Oha Asa instead of Takao. Cancers were ranked sixth today."

"So mean Shin-Chan!"

The other people were none other than the players of Touou, Kaijou and Shutoku.

Mitobe being the silent observer he was, noticed this and was trying to get the rest of Seirin's attention and failed miserably.

"KUROKOCCHI! Why didn't you notice me!" a certain blond haired ace whined while throwing himself on Kuroko and hugging him.

"Ehhhhh!?" was heard courtesy of Seirin minus the emotionless phantom.

"Hello Kise-kun. Would you get off of me?"

"SO COLD!"

"Kise you baka, get back to your seat!" Kasamatsu yelled. "Or your practice regiment will be quadrupled!"

"HAI!"

"Shutoku? Kaijou? Touou? What are you doing here?" Riko asked.

"We just happened to be here to eat and you came along." Imayoshi said.

"Like this would be a coincidence." Hyuga muttered.

Before anyone could reply four waiters came by with Kagami's food.

"I hope you enjoy your meal!" A waitress said while winking at Kise.

"Die Kise."

"Mou! Sempai what did I do?"

"Why do all the girls love you?! They should be flocking to me!" Moriyama exclaimed.

"It's not my fault I'm good looking!"

"Why do I even bother to be near these idiots?"

"That's cold Shin-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that Takao!"

"How does one person eat so much?!" Wakamastsu asked. "HE eats more than that Ahomine!"

"I am not Ahomine!"

"Ifs nof my falf! I neef foof fo feet!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Bakagami!" Riko yelled.

"…Bakagami?" Kasamatsu trailed off with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha! Bakagamicchi!"

"Nice name Bakagami." Aomine smirked.

"Shut it AHOMINE!"

"Why you little ****"

"Who you-"

"SHUT UP AOMINE!" Wakamatsu yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"See what I have to deal with?"

Everyone nodded sympathetically, even Kuroko.

"Oi!"

"A useless no good brat. And his magazines! Don't get me started on his magazines!"

"Hey! Horikio Mai has big-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Ma ma Wakamatsu. Calm down." Imayoshi said patting Wakamatsu's back.

"Minna-san (everyone) do you know what Aomine-kun is scared of?" Kuroko asked piping up.

"Hmmm, our ace has a weakness?" Imayoshi said smirking.

"Oi Kuroko! You wouldn't!"

"Bees. He is terrified of bees. There was this one time in Teikou when we were eating on the roof and a bee landed on his bento because it was drizzled in honey. Aomine-kun screamed like a girl and refused to move for behind Akashi-kun."

There was a moment of silence and the entire table burst into laughter.

"I remember that Aominecchi!"

"Hai. Me too. My lucky item- a badminton racket was more useful than expected. I had to whack him with it until he unfroze from behind Akashi."

This just caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Aww you too Sakurai?"

"Ah…Sumi-ha ha-Sumimasen!"

"Humph at least your ace isn't a complete idiot who never knows when to stop waving to his fans!"

"So mean Sempai!"

"I feel for you Kasamatsu-san. I find it hard even talking to him for even one minute and you have to deal with him for longer." Kagami said swallowing his crayfish fillet.

"Kagamicchi!"

"Thank-you at least someone understands."

"So Kuroko is there anything interesting on Kise?" Moriyama asked.

"Kise-kun is terrified of worms. There once was a girl that was confessing to him under a tree and he saw a worm and screamed and took off running. Akashi-kun had to explain to the girl, but it probably did more harm than good."

"Mou! Kurokocchi!"

"Arigato Kuroko. This is going to help a lot." Kasamatsu said smirking.

"Is there anything on Shin-Chan?"

"Midorima-Kun hates cats."

All of Midorima's team looked at him, hiding their smiles.

"Never thought that Midorima would be scared of cats." Miyaji said snickering.

"There was this one time that-"

"Kuroko!"

"Midorima-Kun was practicing at an outdoor court and there was a little girl with a cat. The girl admired what Midorima-Kun could do and asked him to show her a few tips. He was about to say yes when he saw the cat. He took off without saying anything."

"When was that Midorimaccchi?" Kise said laughing.

"Aww Shin-Chan you crushed the poor girls dreams."

"Shut-up Takao."

"Ne. I just noticed all of the GoM are scared of an animal." Imayoshi said. "What about you Kuroko?"

"I am not afraid of any animals Imayoshi-San."

"Argh. Why did I get stuck with the immature blonde?!"Kasamatsu asked.

"Mou! Sempai! So mean!"

"He never listens! And don't get me started on his fans! Even when I tell him to stop waving he doesn't!"

"That is true. But I still don't see how Kise gets all the girls and not me."

"You too Moriyama-Sempai?!"

"I can understand. Shin-Chan can be so tsundere sometimes."

"The coach only allows him to have his way three times, but that still is a lot." Miyaji stated.

"Look at Ahomine. He's reading his gravure magazines now!" Wakamatsu exclaimed.

"Oi!"

"And he's so lazy! He barely shows up to practice."

"What about Kuroko? Does he have any flaws?"

Everyone looked at Seirin. He coach looked up and smiled.

"Kuroko-Kun is perfect." She said. **(I'm putting this in randomly but one lucky reviewer gets a sneak peak of chapter 2)**

"He always shows up for practice and does what he's told to do." Hyuga said proudly.

"He's there for you even more than your own shadow." Izuki said.

"Shut up. We don't need any more lame puns." The captain said.

"Kuroko is always fu-n."

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?!"

Everyone turned to look at Kagami who finished off his last burger.

"What?! Fine. The bastard is annoyingly persistent and scares me to death when he randomly pops up but he's the best shadow/team mate you could want."

"Aww Bakagami can be deep."

If anyone was looking at Kuroko they would have seen him blushing at his team's words.

"COACH!"

"Is Seirin the most perfect team out there?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Well…." The coach said dragging out the l.

"We do have Bakagami."

"OI! Stop calling me that and hey!"

"He barely listens and does what he wants to. I don't care if he's our ace, he needs to listen more!" Hyuga said.

"Feeling the love here guys."

The entire table erupted in laughter. Aomine the most.

"Oh we have to go. Bakagami has to practice his meteor jams." The coach said smiling. To everyone else it looked like a natural smile, but to Seirin they knew what it meant was 'hurry up and get to the gym before I flay you alive.'

"Does anyone else think that the smile Seirin's coach gave us meant something else?" Kise asked.

"For once you actually noticed something." Midorima said smirking.

"Why does everyone hate me?!"

"Glad you realize Kise." Aomine said.

"SO MEAN!"

***With Seirin***

"That was one of the strangest conversations I ever had." Kagami said.

Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"Arigato."

"What was that Kuroko-Kun?"

"Thank you for saying those nice things about me."

"Don't thank us. We said the truth." Hyuga said. "That included Bakagami."

"HEY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

**Okay that was chappie numero one. So what do you think?**

**REVIEW!**

**One lucky reviewer will get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Taiga-Kun

**Hey everyone it's me again!**

**As usual I don't own KnB.**

**Onward and remember to review!**

_**TIAGA-KUN?! **_ I don't like portraying the GoM as evil people…but I must.

It was another day at Seirin's basketball gym. The sound of basketballs and a devil coach was easily heard. So pretty much a normal day.

"Mitobe practice 10 more hook shots, Kagami stop dunking and practice normal shots, Tsuchida 15 more laps." Coach Aida Riko yelled.

Kuroko watched and faintly smiled, then proceeded to walk up to the coach.

"Ano. What should I do? I'm done my regimen."

"Oh! You surprised me! Hmm, practice your phantom shots."

"Hai."

Nearby Kagami grunted in annoyance.

"How did he get it done!?" He asked to particularly no one. "I mean, even if it's easier than what we do isn't it still supposed to be hard for him?"

"He actually does his work without slacking off." Hyuga said walking up to Kagami and whacking the back of his head. "Unlike you."

Izuki walked up to the two. "He's a hard worker that's for sure."

"Oi! Is that slacking off I see?"

"No c-coach we are getting to work!" All three said in unison.

Instantly everyone got to work. No one wanted to be subject to their coach's punishment. Let's just say Kagami will never complain about his training regimen ever again. He learnt that the hard way.

"Alright everyone, gather around." The coach called. "We're going to play a mini game. Seniors vs. juniors."

"That's not too bad." Fukada said.

"Oh I forgot to mention if you stop moving during the game you have to double your warm up tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

"Hmm what's this? Are you all staying still?"

"No coach!" The first year trio said in unison, starting to jog into the court.

It was 23 minutes into the game when the doors slammed open. The loud bustling sound of the crowd filled the gym.

"Aww come on Aominecchi! One game!"

"Shut up. I'm reading Mai-Chan's book."

"Shin-Chan! Why do I have to carry around this heavy bear! It's your lucky item not mine!"

"You're my slave Takao."

"More company!" Kiyoshi said smiling. "We can play with them."

"No way! Those so called miracles have a few screws loose." Hyuga said.

"KUROKOCCHI!" Kise yelled loudly. "I MISSED YOU!"

He made a run toward Kuroko who dogged his suffocation hold, or hug as Kise calls it.

"Mou so mean!"

"Oi Tetsu!"

"Hai Aomine-Kun?"

"Come to Touou with me."

There was a moment of silence until…

"WHAT!?" Everyone minus Midorima yelled.

"No way Aominecchi. Kuroko won't go anywhere, but if he does he's coming to Kaijou."

"Incompetent fools. Kuroko's skills would be wasted with you two." Midorima added in.

"You want Kurokocchi to come to your school too!?"

"No I am merely stating my opinion."

"Tsundre." Takao said snickering from behind Midorima.

Meanwhile Seirin's reactions were completely different. Fukada, Kawahara and Tsuchida were ticked off, they're posture was rigid and they're eyes were cold. Furihata was seriously annoyed. Kuroko was his teammate and he was going to stay that way. Koganei stopped dribbling his ball. It was currently in his hand being squeezed like a lemon. Mitobe glared. His normal compassionate eyes replaced with ones dancing with anger. Izuki nearly snarled. He normally was an easy going guy, but this ticked him off. Kuroko was part of their little Seirin family and that was where he belonged. The coach's hands were clenched around her fan and she glared. Her aura resembled one of a demon who wanted to get revenge. No one took away her players. Kiyoshi's usual smile was gone and replaced with a frown. Even though he knew Kuroko for the least amount of time, he still knew him for a while. They played together and won together. Mostly they had good times together and Kiysohi was not about to let that go. Hyuga muttered curses under his breath. His face practically screamed 'go die'. Clutch mode activated.

Kagami was a different story but along the same line. His mouth was pulled into a smirk but in his eyes there was anger, hatred and annoyance. His hands looked like they wanted to punch someone and his legs kept on twitching like he was going to. He knew that they weren't joking and they really wanted Kuroko on their team. As if he was going to let the little bastard go to the same school as those rainbow haired idiots.

"Sumimasen, but I refuse. I like it in Seirin and I don't plan on moving."

Midorima was about to say something and the Kise and Aomine were about to argue back when, Seirin's killing aura drew they're attention. That and Takao.

"I don't think we should pursue this topic anymore." He said nervously after alerting the three.

"Like Kuroko said. He's staying with us," Kagami said approaching them from behind Kuroko. "Nothing is going to change that."

Kagami's usual dense demeanour was replaced with one that had the same alertness when he was in the zone.

"Unlike you guys we treat Kuroko as a person and part of our family and not just a shadow." Izuki said.

"Exactly he's not just my shadow. He's my friend. That comes before anything else." Kagami said his eyes narrowed in Aomine's direction, indicating the time when he left Kuroko just because he was too good at basketball.

Guilt reflected on the miracles faces. Midorima nodded slowly. Kise stood there with pain on his face and Aomine looked guilty. Takao stood there with his hand on Midorima's shoulder while secretly enjoying the scene before him. He didn't exactly like Aomine much.

"Man that was deep Kagami." Kiyoshi said going back into cheery mode when he realized they made they're point.

"Agreed." Furihata said. "Kuroko did you know Kagami can be deep?"

"No I didn't Furihata-Kun."

"What? I was deep?" Kagami said going back to being dense.

Everyone face palmed and Midorima shook his head.

"You definitely are Bakagami." Aida said.

"True coach." Hyuga added.

"Why is everyone picking on me?!" Kagami exclaimed. "Kuroko help me."

"Bakagami does suit Taiga-Kun."

"Kuroko you bastard."

The generation of miracles stopped. Their jaws dropped. Did they hear right?

'Did Kuroko use Kagami's first name?' Midorima thought shocked.

'What!" Kise thought shocked. 'Kurokocchi isn't using surnames anymore?!'

"That bastard! Kagami probably did something to make Tetsu call him that.' Aomine thought.

For Seirin this was now normal. When they first heard Kuroko call Kagami that, they were shocked. Turns out the two we're closer to each other than they thought. In fact they almost acted like brothers.

They also enjoyed it when Kuroko dropped the occasional horrific when they weren't at school. The seniors also had they're Sempai title dropped when in public (not in school), and replaced with Kun. Considering that it was Kuroko that they were talking about, it was worth more than it seems.

"Ma, Kuroko why do you only call Kagami by his first name? He's a baka."

Before Kuroko could reply Kise butted in. "Wait since when was Kagamicchi Taiga?!"

"Well Taiga-Kun is my light and I do spend more time with him than anyone else." Kuroko replied. "Gomen Teppi-San. I will also call you by your given name."

This shocked the miracles even more. They knew Kuroko the longest so why didn't they get called by their given names?

"Kuroko finally called me by my first name!"

"Kuroko! Why just Kiyoshi!" Izuki complained. "My puns are great!"

"Hai. I will call all off you by your given names from now. If that's alright."

"Kurokocchi! Why just them!"

"Kuroko-_Chan _is part of Seirin. So deal with it." Kagami said adding emphasis on the Chan, clearly to annoy Kuroko.

"He's part of Seirin's family. And this is how family address each other." Kiysohi said.

"Now unless you want to die, don't try to get Kuroko to go to your school." The coach said.

The hairs on everybody's neck stood up. They nodded quickly and ran towards the door scared for their lives. Seirin's coach could be scary.

"Kurokocchi's coach is scary as Akashicchi when he's mad!" Kise exclaimed.

"For once I agree." Midorima said.

"Shut up!" Aomine yelled. "She could hear us!"

Back with Seirin everyone cracked up.

"Coach wasn't that a bit harsh?" Furihata asked laughing.

"I guess…but it doesn't matter."

"Man those bastards looked like they were going to piss their pants." Kagami said holding on to Kuroko, in attempt to not fall over.

"Oh! They were-"

"Shut up Izuki. No more damn puns!" Hyuga yelled.

Kuroko smiled. This was Seirin, and if there was no noise there was definitely something wrong. Chaos was now a part of his life and that's how he liked it. Besides who wants a boring life? Seirin's chaos was something he was a part of, but that's how family is.

**Done!**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. We're here for you

**Hello. I'm back.**

**Here's the next chappie. **

**I don't own KnB.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating faster. I'm going to London tomorrow so it'll take a while for me to update.**

_WE'RE HERE FOR YOU_

(Slight alternative ending and AU)

Kuroko had just told Seirin his story. It was safe to say everyone was pissed.

Kagami was the most obvious to see though. His hands were clenched and a range of emotions was seen in his eyes. You could practically see an aura of rage around him.

'Stupid Generation of Miracles.' He thought raging. 'Those bastards. How could they. They almost made Kuroko quit basketball!'

"Those good for nothing, low freaks!" The coach exclaimed. "They can't even be called people!"

"I agree but, in this situation Midorima and Kise are not to be blamed as much." Kiyoshi added.

Izuki's usual laid back personality had vanished and now was serious. "Sorry you felt that way Kuroko."

Kagami finally exploded. "Those shit heads! Freaking douches! When I get my hands on that blue haired bastard, he'd going to wish he was never born! To go to the point that Kuroko wanted to quit basketball! I mean seriously! How is that even possible?!"

He walked up to Kuroko and shook him rapidly. "How did you manage not to punch that freak!? I knew I didn't like him for a reason!"

"Kuroko. If you ever think of quitting basketball again, I will personally kill you." Hyuga said. "Baka. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Sumimasen captain. I also feel guilty of thinking this way but, I thought you might do the same thing. You are all amazing players so I thought you might leave as well."

This brought a silence upon the group.

"That's not your fault Kuroko. It's those miracles fault. They hurt to the pint were you had a hard time trusting people." Kiyoshi said.

"Kiyoshi's right. You wouldn't think that way without a good reason Kuroko." Izuki added.

Meanwhile Kagami was still ranting. "Egoistical maniacs! I'd like to see them get their heads smashed in. ARRRGH! I wished I crushed Ahomine even more during our last game! I am not losing to Rakuzan! I refuse. In fact I'm going to crush them! Yah that's what I'm going to do!"

"I agree with you Bakagami. We'll do this for Kuroko." Hyuga said evilly.

"Remember not to hog the spotlight Kagami." Izuki added. "We want to get back at them too."

"Don't forget Kuroko-Kun. We're here for you." The coach said.

Kagami threw his arm over Kuroko's shoulder casing him to stumble, and ruffled his hair. "And don't you forget it."

**Feel free to request any ideas.**

**End! That was short but what do you think?**

**Any requests? **

**REVIEW! PLEASE?**


	4. Those Times

**Here's the next chapter. **

**I don't own KnB.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Five times, Kuroko was glad to be a part of Seirin.**_

First time. _Kuroko really doesn't like automatic doors. His lack of presence isn't exactly helpful either._

Kuroko was feeling a little bit annoyed. He'd been waiting outside a pet store of the past twenty minutes. Poor Nigou caught a stomach bug and the dog food the vet recommended, was available only at this store.

He had attempted sneaking when someone else went in. That idea failed. The doors closed too soon. The next idea was to ask someone to walk in with them. No one noticed him.

Kuroko was about to leave when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

The red head walked up behind Kuroko. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat and he had a basketball tucked under his arm.

"Hai Kagami-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Kagami-kun."

"Teme! Argh. Never mind. I live two blocks down. I was on my way back after, playing at a street court."

Kuroko nodded. "I'm getting the food the vet recommended for Nigou."

Kagami shuddered at the mention of Nigou. "And why aren't you going in?"

"They have automatic doors."

Kagami paused, processing what Kuroko said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagami said, shaking his head. "I'll come in with you."

Kuroko nodded and smiled his thanks, catching Kagami off guard for a second. The two walked into the store without a problem. They weaved through the isles until the found the specified food.

Kagami and Kuroko walked out of the store, with goods in hand.

"Arigato Kagami-kun."

The red-head scratched the back of his head. "Sure. No problem." He replied.

The smaller teen blinked, before smiling behind his goods.** (A.N. this is random but, read my one shot featuring Seirin and the GoM. It's called A Team, A Family) **"Well then. I will be on my way."

The bluenette turned around and started walking away.

"Oi Kuroko! If you need help with anything, just let me know." Kagami shouted after him.

Kuroko paused, and then replied, "Of course Kagami-kun."

Leaving the 'slightly' embarrassed teen behind, Kuroko continued on his way, feeling glad that he had someone as reliable as Kagami as his friend.

Second time. _ When Kuroko was on cleaning duty after practice and the Generation of Miracles show up, he was really glad he had someone like Hyuga beside him. After all, babysitting the GoM is not something he wanted to do._

Hyuga walked into the storage room with three basketball's in hand. Practice that day was torture, though no one would admit that in front of the coach.

Hyuga smiled bitterly as he recalled what happened that day. He mentally shuddered as he remembered the coach's devil-like aura when _Baka_gami decided to complain.

He walked out to see a very, very, very horrifying sight. Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi were all there. In. The. Gym. Kise was hugging Kuroko, who was looking very perplexed. Aomine was reading one of his messed up magazines, while lazily 'restraining' Kise back from Kuroko. Not like he was doing a very good job at it. Midorima was playing shogi against Akashi, who looked very confident. Why did they even bring a portable shogi board anyway? Scratch that. Did they even exist?! Murasakibara was eating one of his _endless _snacks, while peering over Akashi's shoulder.

Hyuga felt a headache coming up. After a day of torture, this was the last thing he wanted to happen. This wasn't that much of a new sight, but it still was irritating. He was just slightly thankful Kagami wasn't here. Last time Kagami was here in the same gym as the GoM, mainly Aomine, two of the hoops got destroyed.

He looked over at Kuroko and felt sympathy bubbled up within him. He could barely handle the GoM at school and competitions. Kuroko had to deal with them in regular, everyday life.

"Kuroko, what are _they _doing here?" He asked.

"Oi. We can visit Tetsu anytime we want." Aomine said looking up from his _disgusting _magazines.

"Watch your tone brat. Treat your sempai's properly." Hyuga snapped. "And as I was saying, why are they here Kuroko?"

"Gomen sempai. I don't know. I came back from talking to Kagami-Kun and I saw them."

"Kurokocchi, didn't you want to see us?" Kise asked.

Hyuga noticed Kuroko's uncomfortable look and steeped in. "Whether he likes it or not, _I _don't."

"Is this a problem Junpei-san?" Akashi asked, pausing his game.

Oh god. This was not what Hyuga wanted to deal with. Pushing down his former fear for the captain of the generation of miracles, he retaliated.

"It's exactly a problem. This is Seirin's gym."

He instantly felt Akashi's annoyed aura. It reminded him of the coach's killer aura. The thought of the coach's aura, sent shivers down his spine. _Nothing _and he means _nothing _was as scary as the coach when she was pissed.

"If you need to talk to Kuroko, talk to him outside of practice." He continued.

"But, I don't see anyone practicing."

"It's still practice hours. Clean up is included."

"We're Tetsu's team. We can see Tetsu anytime we want." Aomine argued.

A vein in Hyuga's head throbbed as he noticed Kuroko's pained look and Ahomine's disrespectful tone. He now understood why, Kagami had it out for him.

"_Former _teammates."

"We would simply like to talk for a few minutes." Midorima said.

"Then talk to him later. Seirin does not welcome strangers into its school, without proper protocol."

"I have already talked to the head of the school and received permission." Akashi retaliated.

"Aka-chin thinks of everything." Murasakibara said popping a chip into his mouth.

"That's it. I'm not going to walk around the bush anymore. Get out or I will call the coach, who conveniently, is upstairs."

Hyuga internally smirked. He figured out that it wasn't only Seirin's basketball team who terrified of the coach. She had quite the reputation in the high school basketball circuit.

"Your devil coach?!" Aomine exclaimed. "I…Um…I was supposed to meet Satsuki today. Bye."

"I need to get to my modeling shoot. Bye guys." Kise said following Aomine out.

"Gomen Aka-Chin, I need to catch the train back, bye."

"That simple-minded fool is probably going to let himself lost. I'll go after him.' Midorima declared, going after Murasakibara.

Akashi turned back to Hyuga. "Well then. Excuse me."

Kuroko turned to look at his captain.

"Arigato sempai." He thanked.

"Don't mention it." Hyuga replied. "Though I don't know how you managed to take care of those miracles for so long. Not that they are miracles outside of basketball."

"I don't know how I did it either, sempai."

"Argh. The thought of having to take care of someone that's more troublesome than Bakagami…it scares me."

Kuroko let a smile appear on his face for a brief second, thankful that he had a sempai that was willing to go up against Akashi, and save him the trouble of having to deal with the rainbow haired miracles.

Third time. _Sometimes being around huge crowds sucked for Kuroko. So having an eagle-eyed sempai was helpful._

It was after school and Kuroko was heading toward his house. School had just ended and the grounds were flooded with students leaving the school. He was walking amongst a group of students, reading a book when he felt someone bump his shoulder. The student was a bulky guy and thus made Kuroko lose his balance. Kuroko saw the street overtaking his vision and a car driving towards his direction. Panic clouded his thought, dying here was not, what he wanted to do.

A moment before his head and the car connected, a familiar hand grabbed his arm and hoisted him back to the safety of the sidewalk. The group of student had walked onward without realizing the near fatal occurrence.

"Kuroko are you alright?" His saviour asked panicked.

He turned to face the voice and he instantly met the sharp eyes of Izuki.

"Hai sempai. It would not have been that bad."

"Not that bad!?"

"Hai."

"In what way?!"

"I would not have been the first time."

"What?!"

"Nothing sempai."

Izuki shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I saw you reading a book; you looked so immersed I decided not to bug you. But that kami-sama that I was keeping my eye on you."

Kuroko nodded his thanks.

"I never understood why Kagami is so persistent about you being in the center of the group when we go out, but now I do. You nearly made me have a heart attack."

"Gomen sempai."

Izuki shook his head once again.

"Never mind. I'll walk with you for a bit. It'll rest my nerves a bit. I don't like feeling like Hyuga."

Kuroko nodded and resumed walking while chatting with his sempai.

He hid a smile as he walked into his house. Having great sempai's was really helpful sometimes and eagle-eyed one was even better.

Fourth time. _The coach was really like a doting mother. She made Kuroko feel like his mother was actually around._

"Kuroko-kun, eat every last grain of rice on that plate." The coach said, smiling widely.

Kuroko sighed excepting his fate.

He stared at the substance, the coach called food on his plate. He picked his chopsticks up to analyze the meal. A foul odour hit his nose and a sickly purple miniature cloud rose up from the rice.

Kuroko snuck a sideways glance at the coach. She was still watching him like a hawk. His eyes darted to where Kagami was, sprawled out on a coffee table while clutching his stomach. Nearby the captain was passed out cold.

Sighing internally, he swallowed the bitter meal.

The following week, the entire team was at Kagami's apartment after a gruelling practice.

Torture and Hell were two of the words that accurately described their experience.

And unfortunately, the torture was not over. The coach had taken up residence in the kitchen to prepare their next meal.

Kagami had already fled into his bedroom and locked the door, and majority of the first years fled after the coach walked into the kitchen. Kuroko himself was about to get up and follow them out but, the coach had walked out and dragged them into the kitchen to help cook.

He silently chopped the carrots while offhandedly listened to the coach's lecture about healthy eating. Being in such an environment made him think that if his mother was around, this is what it would be like. Just less toxic.

Fifth time.  _Sometimes Kuroko swears that Kagami had mother hen tendencies. It just so happened to be when he was involved._

The two were walking down the hallway when another student bumped into Kuroko. Either the student didn't notice Kuroko or he didn't care but, he continued to walk down the hall.

"Oi teme! Watch where you're going! Some people are trying to get places here!"

The student proceeded to flip Kagami the bird and turned the corner.

"Why that good for nothing piece of shit. I should knock some sense into him!"

"Kagami-kun, we have to meet the coach remember?" Kuroko reminded.

Kagami winced and nodded.

For the rest of the way, he continued to grumble about how impolite people were and how everyone should just be like Canadians. (A.N. I'm Canadian but, I just had to throw this in. No offense to my fellow Canadians.)

"For the love of basketball, the bastard should have at least said sorry to you Kuroko." Kagami proceeded as he walked into the gym. "But he just had to stick his finger up! Why I outta stick that finger up his-"

"Kagami-kun."

"Fine. I'll shut up."

It was two days later when Kuroko and Kagami got the chance to hang out alone. The two had grabbed drinks and were walking down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe that coach let us off with just a practice game today! The past two days were torture." Kagami said, letting down a sound of relief.

"But, coach will probably double practice for tomorrow." Kuroko replied.

"Awww. Damn it Kuroko!"

Kagami let out a growl of frustration and utter desolation.

"Let me live my fantasy!"

"-"

"Kuroko?"

"-"

"Oi Kuroko teme! Where did you go?"

Kagami looked around frustrated, for his shadow. His eyes landed on a basketball court where a thug was lifting Kuroko up by his shirt.

"Again!?"

He made his way over to the court.

"What are you doing?!"He demanded.

The teenager turned to face Kagami and it was then, he noticed there was a spray can in his hand. Kagami put the puzzle pieces together in his head and realized why Kuroko got involved.

"Back away before I punch the daylights out of you."

The teenager looked hesitant before letting Kuroko go.

Kagami started him down as he left the court then turned to Kuroko.

"I'm not even going to bother lecturing you anymore."

Kuroko stared at Kagami before walking away.

"Oi-"

"-"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko teme!"

**Done!**

**REVIEW!**

**Suggestions accepted.**


End file.
